


Peter Parker Doesn’t Bounce

by Sunshine_3



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Assumed Character Death, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter’s identity revealed, Tony is too old for this, Tony panicking, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_3/pseuds/Sunshine_3
Summary: Peter and Ned are walking home from school when they’re snatched by two scary looking guys. The men are following orders: orders given by someone who is not very happy with Spider-Man. When Peter is found to be in danger, Tony comes to the rescue, and Peter scares the crap out of him and Ned.





	1. Rip Peter and Ned

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I just wrote this because I had the idea for a scene smack in the middle of the story and I wanted to write the scene, so I wrote a whole fic for it. Sounds logical. Anyways, I hope y’all are up for some angst, because we love that. This fic is kinda on crack, and I wrote random parts of it at different times, so sorry if there’s a million plot holes. Enjoy!

Peter closed his locker door with a loud click. “I don’t know man, I’m kinda busy this weekend.” 

Ned nodded. “It’s fine Peter. Besides, I really should study for our Spanish quiz on Monday. I did _terrible_ on the last one, and if I don’t get a good grade my mom is gonna kill me. Plus, it would drop my GPA and I wouldn’t get into a good college, so then I’d have to come live with you or be homeless and I’d rather live with you and I feel like your Aunt wouldn’t be able to handle that. You’re already a handful.”

Peter scoffed. “Jeez, thanks Ned.”

“You know what I mean.”

Peter rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hold back a small smile. He knew what Ned was trying to say. May worked around the clock to take care of Peter. Two crazy teenagers would make her die of exhaustion on the spot. Either that, or she would drown in Legos the instant she stepped through the front door. 

They had stepped out of the school and were making their way down the sidewalk. Mr. Stark was busy today, so Peter was just going home for a little bit. He would go on patrol later, because there was no point in going right now. Believe it or not, there weren’t very many criminals hanging around at 3:30 in the afternoon. Besides, he hadn’t hung out with Ned in a while. He had missed his friend. 

They cut their way through Queens, Peter listening to Ned babble about who knows what. He was laughing at a clever joke that Ned had come up with, when a familiar tingling sensation started at the base of his neck. He froze. Something was wrong. _Very_ wrong. 

Peter whipped his bag off his shoulder, simultaneously pushing Ned into the opening of a small side street. Ned kept on talking, oblivious. 

“-and that video we had to watch biology today? That was crazy. I mean how they-“

“Ned, shut up for a second!” Peter hissed, feeling a little panicked. He was desperately searching in the bottom of his bag, glancing up every few seconds. The tingling sensation was almost unbearable, and he could see goosebumps on the bare skin of his arms.

Ned froze, looking alarmed. “What’s wrong?”

Peter ignored him, frantically digging through his bag. “Where is it whereisit _whereisit_!” His hand closed around a small object hidden in the folds of the pocket.

“Peter, seriously. You’re freaking me out. What’s goin-“ Ned’s sentence cut off with a strangled gasp, and Peter looked up in alarm. A large man was holding Ned, restraining him as he tried to fight, eyes bulging in terror. Peter backed up, and opened his mouth to say something.

“One word and I break neck.” The man spoke with a thick accent, the words mushing together as they tumbled out of his mouth. Ned’s eyes grew wider, if that was even possible. 

Peter clapped the hand not holding his bag over his mouth, nodding. His mind was racing. He had to come up with a plan, and fast. He could-

Peter barely registered the panicked noise Ned made before something struck him over the head, and the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, yeet that’s the first chapter. Also, I wrote this whole thing before posting it but since I live in the middle of nowhere and the WiFi sucks, it might be a while for me to upload the whole thing. Anyways I hope you guys like this, please give me feedback if you have any.
> 
> P.S To those of you who were reading my field trip fic, I’m sorry for not working on that. I got writers block and instead of working through it I wrote another fic instead. Makes sense, right? :) Anyways, I promise I’ll get on that. Sorry.


	2. Well...uhh, that’s not good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up and realizes that he and Ned have landed themselves into a pretty sticky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I wrote these next couple chapters at 1 am, so don’t hate me if they’re awful. Sorry for not actuall coming up with names for the bad guys, but that’s too much work, so all you get is a bad description of them. Oh well.  
> Also I tried to edit but I’m the worst at that, so sorry for spelling mistakes and stuff. Anyways, here’s the next chapter of this random thing I made. :)

Peter awoke to a splitting headache, his vision blurry. He groaned softly, attempting to bring a hand up to his temple to soothe the ache. He moved his arm a fraction of an inch and stopped, straining. It was then that he noticed the squeezing weight around his chest, so tight he struggled to take a deep breath. With a slight shake of his head, Peter blinked rapidly, trying to clear the fog from his vision so he could figure out what the heck was going on. 

He heard a cough somewhere to his left, and he turned towards the source, eyes widening in panic as the gravity of the situation sunk in.

Ned was sitting next to him on the ground. His hands were tied behind his back, pulling his shoulders into what looked like an extremely uncomfortable angle. His legs however, were free. Peter looked down, frowning slightly at the contrast between Ned’s bindings and his own. 

Whereas Ned was sprawled on the floor, Peter was trapped in a chair, arms and legs bound tightly to the wood. Even his chest was wound with a length of rope. A grim realization came over him as he understood why their treatment was so different. _They don’t see Ned as a threat. That’s why he’s practically free._ He shook his head, slightly amused despite the urgency of the situation. His mind flashed back to Homecoming, remembering Ned saving his ass from that Shocker guy. _They’re gonna regret underestimating him_ , Peter thought. _But that also means they know about Spider-Man, despite the fact that I’m not in my suit. That’s not good. Like at all._ Speaking of them, who the heck were those guys back in the alley? (He had only seen one dude, but _someone_ had hit him over the head.)

Who knew enough about him to know who he was? And how did they know which way he and Ned were going to walk? Why did they come after him in the first place? Why take Ned too? He had no answers, and the only thing his questions did was help to grow the large knot forming in his stomach. 

Peter looked around, getting his bearings. They were on top of a roof, which wasn’t too ideal. Less exit options make for a harder escape. He and Ned were tied up, and they had no idea where they were. Neither did anyone else, so there was no one coming to rescue them. And Peter didn’t have his suit, so even if he got free, he would have a hard time fighting his way out. The situation was definitely not looking to be in their favor.

He looked over at Ned, who was conscious, but had a glazed over look on his face. To be fair, Ned was probably scared out of his mind. Peter was used to this sort of thing, (well... mostly) but Ned wasn’t Peter. He scanned his friend for injury, letting out a relieved sigh when he found nothing serious. Ned would probably be a bit sore -judging by the various bruises littering his skin- but otherwise fine.

Peter leaned as far as he could in Ned’s direction. “Ned!” He hissed, trying not to be too obvious. Ned jumped, and turned to face Peter, eyes coming back into focus. Peter shifted his jaw, opening his mouth as little as possible. It was feeling uncomfortably sore. “Hey man, are you alright?”

Ned stared at him, as if trying to process Peter’s words. He shook his head. “Peter, what’s going on? Where are we?”

“I’m not sure. But you’re ok?”

“Peter, how can I be ok? I’m tied up on some random roof in the middle of nowhere, and there’s a bunch of kidnappers waiting somewhere to kill us and no one knows where we are!” Ned’s voice rose in volume and pitch as he spoke faster and faster, panic begging to consume him. “Peter we’re going to die and we’re trapped up here and-“

Peter cut him off. “Ned! Calm down ok? I know this is scary, but you really need to keep it down or-“

He was interrupted by a bang as the door to the roof slammed open and smashed into the wall. His Spider sense had been a constant buzz since he had woken up, but it flared to a nauseating level as two large men stepped onto the roof. 

They strode over to the two boys, and Peter recognized the one in the lead. He was the big guy with the weird accent that had grabbed Ned in the alley. The guy behind him must be the person who had hit him over the head. They stopped a couple feet from Peter. He stared at them, trying to get a read on either of the men, but to no avail. Peter had never really possessed that skill, and the bad guys in front of him were brick walls. 

The man Peter didn’t recognize stepped forward. He was tall and mostly bald, with a dark tattoo poking out from under his collar. Peter squinted up at him.

“Hello, little Spider.” Unlike the other guy, Baldy had no accent. “Welcome to our humble abode!” He spread his arms wide, gesturing to the crumbling rooftop and run down neighbor hood that surrounded it. Peter opened his mouth to deliver a wordy quip, but was interrupted by Ned. 

“What do you want from us?” 

Baldy looked over at him. He gestured to the Accent dude. “ _We_ want nothing from you. We’re only here for our pal Spider-Man. And by we, we mean us, and our lovely friend Mac Gargan.” Baldy turned back to Peter. “You remember him, don’t you?”

Peter froze, his breath hitching in his chest. He did remember Mac. Peter had thrown him off the ferry, accidentally sinking him beneath a car. If that’s who had sent these guys, they were in a lot more trouble than Peter had originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Peter and Ned are screwed. Honestly, things aren’t looking up. Besides that, thank you to everyonr who bothered to read more than one chapter of this disaster that I made in the middle of the night. (Hey, that’s probably what my parents call me! Jk, they love me. I think.)


	3. It was nice knowing you, Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets threatened for info, too bad he knows nothing. He can’t even lie because, well, Peter sucks at lying. It doesn’t turn out very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, more crackhead stuff for y’all. Hope the first two chapters weren’t too awful. Also I tried to make the conflict line up with the MCU, but if we’re being honest, I don’t know if that really happened. I hope the plot still kinda makes sense though. *shrugs* Yeah idk guys.

Peter looked up at his captors. He sighed. “Yeah, I know him. The question is, how does he know me? There’s no way he made the connection between me and Spider-Man during the ferry mess. As homicidal maniacs go, he’s not that smart.”

Baldy made a face, but it quickly changed to a sick grin. “Oh, he didn’t. No, Gargan had a lovely little chat with your buddy Toomes. Took some persuading, but we got Spidey’s identity out of him eventually.” 

Peter’s heart was thrashing in his chest. If this Gargan guy had gone out of his way to threaten _Toomes_ , then he must be really desperate for revenge. The situation was rapidly becoming more dangerous with each new piece of information Baldy gave him. 

Ned was confused, and his fright was doing nothing to help with his loose mouth. “Peter, what are they talking about?”

Peter spared him a glance. “Gargan is this guy from the ferry incident.” He jerked his head towards the men if front of them. “Obviously, he wasn’t very happy with how it turned out.”

Accent man let out a low chuckle that made the hair on Peter’s neck stand up. “Gargan very not happy. He crush Spider-Man like bug.”

Peter couldn’t help but snark back. “If he’s going to crush me, where is he? I don’t see him anywhere. Or did the car smush him so flat that he’s just hiding behind the door?”

Accent Guy (Peter really needed a better name than that) let out a low growl, but Baldy held up a hand to silence him. “Unfortunately, Mac is a bit preoccupied, so we’re here for him. Don’t worry, we’ll do just as good of a job as he would.”

Peter glared at him despite the anxiety coursing through his veins. “That’s fine and everything, but why the hell is he here?” He jerked his head in Ned’s direction. “Your buddy Gargan doesn’t even know who he is! Why would you wrap him into this?”

Ned looked over at Peter, his eyes wide. He hadn’t said anything in a while, probably trying not to freak out while still attempting to follow the conversation. “Exactly,” Ned spoke, voice trembling. “What do you need me for?”

Baldy waved a dismissive hand. “We couldn’t have any loose ends, now could we? Besides, we need a little bit of information from your friend Spidey here, and it’s always nice to have a little extra incentive.” 

Peter tensed at that, eyes flickering over to Ned’s tied up limbs, then back up to Baldy’s gloating face. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means,” Baldy sneered, as Accent dragged Ned to his feet. “We want the location of the rest of Toomes’ weapons. Cooperate, and your friend over there gets to live.” 

Peter swallowed hard. “And if I don’t?” 

Baldy strode over to him and roughly grabbed the chair, dragging Peter over to the edge of the building. Peter strained uselessly against the ropes. Baldy tipped the chair, holding him over the drop. He grinned. “If you don’t, you both die. Capiche?” 

Peter nodded sharply. Baldy tipped the chair back onto the roof, but made no effort to take Peter away from the edge. Peter stared at him, mouth firmly shut. 

“Well?” Baldy questioned.

Peter sat quietly, trying to think. There’s no way he could actually give them a real answer. He couldn’t let them know where the weapons were, it was too dangerous. Besides, Mr. Stark had taken over after the whole Homecoming mess, and Peter had no idea what had become of the tech. He no answers to give them. The only option that had was to escape, but how?

The though of Mr. Stark sparked an idea. Peter’s hand were bound behind his back, and he had no phone to contact his mentor with. However, Mr. Stark had given him a watch a while ago that could track his vitals and probably his location even when Peter wasn’t in the suit. There was also a distress call feature for emergencies like this. If Peter could manage to activate it and stall for time until Mr. Stark could get there... 

He maneuvered his hands, shifting his arms the slightest bit to be able to reach the watch. Simultaneously, Peter tried to buy himself some time. 

“The weapons were mostly destroyed. When Toomes brought down the warehouse on me, he ruined most of his own tech. Seemed stupid to me. I mean, if you’re trying to run a business, why would you wreck your own product? That’s just bad management right there.” Peter continued to work his fingers on the watch as he spoke, digging them into the plastic in an attempt to find the panic button. “Anyway, they found what was left of it when Mr. Stark brought in the Damage Control people.”

Baldy listened, seemingly unimpressed. Peter crunched his fingerless into his watch, searching for the button. There. A barely audible click came from the watch as a small portion of plastic sunk into the side, activating the distress signal. Now he just had to wait for Mr. Stark to get there. Peter had no idea where they were, but he was assuming they were still somewhere in New York City. Since the Compound was upstate, it would take roughly 15 minutes for Mr. Stark to get there with his suit. Peter relaxed his hands. He just need to keep talking for 15 minutes, and Ned would be safe.

“The Damage Control people took the tech to one of their storage facilities down in Maryland. They swept the whole building, so there’s nothing left there. As far as I know, the only place that still had Toomes’ weapons is a deep storage vault hundreds of miles away from here. And there’s no way you guys would be able to get to it. Trust me, I got locked in there. There’s no way for you to get through all the security.” Peter shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.

Baldy glared at him. With a sudden wave of his hand, Accent dude punched Ned in the gut, and Ned’s pained cry echoed across the rooftop. 

“Hey!” Peter cried out. 

Baldy scowled at him, leaning in so close Peter could feel his hot breath on his cheeks. “Not good enough Spidey-Boy. Would you like to try again?”

Peter’s indifferent act was rapidly crumbling. “But that’s all I know! Why would I know where the stupid weapons are? Mr. Stark is in charge of that, not me!”

Baldy stepped back, his only response another wave towards Accent, who threw Ned to the ground and gave him a sharp kick to the ribs. Ned cried out. 

“Stop it!” Peter shouted, desperate. “I can’t help you! There’s nothing else I know!” 

Baldy considered this for a second. “You’re right,” he responded, an smile spreading over his face. “You’re useless to us now. Thank you for putting it so eloquently.”

Peter looked at him in confusion. Why was he agreeing? That didn’t seem to be a good thing. _Come on Mr. Stark, please hurry_ , he thought as Baldy came close to him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, Peter really is screwed now. Tony better hurry up or our boi Spidey is pretty much done for. RIP. Also prepare for some angst y’all, it’s coming up next. Get excited!


	4. Hope you like funerals, Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets thrown off the roof. Tony comes to the rescue, but his timing is a little off. It doesn’t go over well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I just posted this and people are already leaving Kudos, so thanks. Imagine enjoying my bad writing. Anyway, there’s a lot of perspective changes in this so I hope it’s not too confusing, but yeah. Enjoy your pain. The angst is finally here.

Ned groaned from his position on the ground, trying his head to try to see Peter a little ways away at the edge of the roof. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but judging by the scared and confused look on his friend’s face, it wasn’t good. Ned strained to hear the conversation over the annoying ringing in his ears. 

The tall bald guy was saying something to Peter. “You’re useless to us now,” the guys said, advancing on Peter. “Thank you for putting it so eloquently.” 

Ned’s eyes grew wide in horror as the man grabbed Peter’s chair and held him over the edge. He watched as Peter squirmed in his seat, trying his best to burst through the rope. (His strength should’ve been enough to do it, but the fear of hurting Ned had been holding him back. The cut off circulation to his limbs and the awkward position was now making it much more difficult that it should have.) 

Peter spared Ned a quick glance over the bald dude’s shoulder. Ned could’ve sworn he looked almost apologetic. The guy leaned in towards Peter, and Ned had to strain to catch his words. 

“Bye Spider-Man. Have a nice flight!” 

He released the chair.

“NO!” Ned screamed, and he watched helplessly as his friend disappeared over the edge. He closed his eyes in pain.

Only a little while later, Ned pretended not to hear the awfully loud crunching noise that echoed up from the street below.

————————

Tony Stark was in his lab, thoroughly engrossed in his latest project. He had finally made a breakthrough on his new nanotech armor, but something always dragged him away from the project at the last second. Now, he finally got the chance to work on the containment unit for the particles. It was important that he made it small enough that he could-

**Boss, there’s an incoming distress call.**

Tony’s focus broke, and he glared up at the ceiling. “Fri, I’m busy. Tell the police department or SHEILD or _whoever_ the hell wants my attention to shove it.” He turned back to his work with a sigh, trying to recollect his thoughts.

**Boss-**

“I don’t wanna hear it Fri!”

**The distress signal is coming from the Spider-watch.**

Tony froze. “What?”

**The Spider-watch broadcasted a distress signal roughly one minute ago. Vitals are steady, but include a rising heart rate and elevated intake of breath. Mr. Parker is likely in distress.**

“Shit!” Tony cursed, launching himself out of his seat. “Where is he? Track the location!”

He scrambled over to the wall and released his suit from the case. He was stepping into it when Friday responded.

**Mr. Parker is on the rooftop of an abandoned building on the outskirts of Queens. He does not have the Spider-Man suit with him.**

Tony fired up the repulsors and shot out of his lab the instant the doorway was open. “So let me get this straight. Peter is in a random part of Queens, with no suit, and no web shooters but he’s on a roof. Please explain to me how that works.”

**I’m not sure, Boss.**

Tony sighed, shooting away from the compound towards the blinking red light on his HUD. “Rhetorical question, Fri.”

He rocketed through the sky, panic coursing through his veins. What had the kid gotten himself into this time? What if he was hurt? What if something was happening and Tony couldn’t get there in time? He shook his head to clear the thought from his mind. No, Peter would be fine. He had to be. 

“How far are we from his location?”

**You are 8 minutes out, Boss.**

“Not fast enough. Put maximum power into thrusters.” Tong shot forward, trying to keep his cool. He could be there soon enough. It would be fine. 

**Boss...**

“What?!” Tony snapped, fear making him irritable. 

**Mr. Parker appears to be moving.**

“Ok, and your point?”

**Boss, Mr. Parker is falling.**

What?! No. No no no no _nononono_

The kid didn’t have his suit. Peter couldn’t catch himself and Tony would be too late, he wouldn’t be able to protect his kid...

“Check his vitals Fri! Now!”

Tony’s heart pounded in his chest, and his left arm tingled. The damn thing always acted up when he was panicked, and it wasn’t helping things. He held his breath, waiting for the AI’s response.

**Boss-**

She sounded almost sympathetic. No. Please god _no._

**Mr. Parker’s vitals appear to have flatlined. There is no longer any input from the Spider-watch.**

Tony began to choke, his breath getting caught in his chest. This couldn’t be happening. The kid couldn’t be dead. There’s no way. He couldn’t be.

“How- how far are we- are we from his location?” He choked out, the words strangled. 

**Three minutes, Boss.**

—————————

Tony landed on the roof with a resounding clang. The two ugly looking men spun to face him, previously too engrossed in their conversation to notice the sound of the suit approaching. Tony noticed a kid on the ground next to them. His gut lurched when he recognized Peter’s nerdy friend that talked about Legos almost too much. What was his name? Fred? Ted? Ned? Ned- that’s what it was. The kids ankles and hands were bound with rope, and it didn’t take long for Tony to get a grip on the situation.

Those sick bastards had snatched his kid and the Ned boy, and had tied them up. Judging by the bruises and small cuts on Ned’s face and arms, they hadn’t been very nice about it either. Tony’s blood boiled.

“HEY!” He shouted, throughly grabbing the attention of the two soon-to-be-dead thugs in front of him. They spun around, and the shock on their faces quickly melted into a mixture of terror and smugness. The look nearly made Tony sick. 

The big bald guy with a tattoo grabbed Ned off the floor, choking him. 

“Put the kid down.” Tony ordered, trying to keep his voice even through the ache in his chest.

The bald guy tilted his head. “Now why would I do that?”

“Cause I’m going to kill you for killing my kid, that’s why.” Tony spat. He raised his arm right as the other man charged him. 

The man threw a punch that Tony easily deflected, and Tony knocked him off his feet in response. The guy tried to get up, and Tony blasted him in the chest. Normally, he would try to refrain from killing anyone, but now he didn’t care. They had killed _Peter_ , and Tony would be damned if he didn’t make them pay for it.

The bald guy had been dragging Ned towards the edge of the roof, the poor kid’s eyes bulging from the pressure around his neck. Tony charged towards them, arm ready to fire. He reached them, and promptly grabbed Ned and placed the kid behind him. Ned tried to stay standing, but only crumpled to the ground. 

The man in front of Tony pulled out a knife and lunged at him, the metal creating a large scratch across the front of the armor. Tony glared at him, then quickly deflects another swipe with his arm. He grabbed the man around the throat, ignoring the useless kicks being delivered to his front.

“Where’s Peter?” He hissed, anger and emotion crowding his voice, tears welling in his eyes. “WHERE IS HE?!”

The man gave him a smug smile, despite the fact that he was dangling in midair over the edge of the building. “Poor Tony Stark. You see, little Spidey decided to take a short flight a couple of minutes ago. You’re too late.”

Tony’s lungs burned, and his vision swam with red. “At least I’m not too late make sure you get on your own flight, right?”

The smug look melted off of the man’s face, and his eyes widened in horror as Tony let go.

——————————

Ned looked up as the sound of metallic footsteps approached. He looked up to see none other than _the_ Ironman standing in front of him. Normally he would be ecstatic, but now he couldn’t bring himself to care. Peter was gone. Ned could feel the tears on his face drying in the wind that whipped across the rooftop. 

The footsteps halted, and Ned struggled to sit up.

“Hold still there kiddo.” Tony Stark’s voice echoed out of the helmet, sounding strangely choked. _Must be cause of the helmet_ , Ned thought.

The roof top was silent except for the soft clatter of the Ironman suit as Tony worked his way around Ned, cutting him out of his bindings.

Ned couldn’t help but sigh with relief when the pressure on his arms was released. “Thanks,” he mumbled, trying to hold back the tears. “How’s you find me?”

Tony hesitated, as if he didn’t want to think about the answer. “Peter- Peter signaled me,” he clipped, trying to and failing to keep the grief out of his voice. He looked down. “It’s Ned, right?”

Ned nodded.

Tony cleared his throat. “Where-where did they...” He couldn’t finish the sentence. _Where did they throw Peter off of the roof? Where would Tony find his kid’s mangled body?_

Ned’s tears flowed faster, his attempts to keep them in too much effort to maintain. He opened his mouth to speak, but no noise came out. He simply pointed over to the side of the building across from the door.

Tony nodded, and fired up his thrusters. 

Ned pulled his knees up to his chest and let the sobs come, listening to the sound of the repulsors grow a little quieter as Tony Stark left the roof top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big oof. That’s the only thing I have to say for Tony and Ned. I almost feel bad for putting them through that pain. Almost. ;)
> 
> P.S. Who thought it was ok to make it so much work to add italics and bolded words? I’m to lazy for this crap. Ugh.


	5. Plans are not Peter’s strong suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter falls, and doesn’t actually die. (Suprise!) Tony finds him and there’s a happy little reunion between Peter, Ned and Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets to explain how he’s not actually dead. Anyway, the scene of Peter falling off the building was the one that gave me this idea in the first place. I literally wrote a fic to write that scene. It’s kinda bad and there’s like a hundred plot holes in this scene, but whatever. I tried. :) I hope that this helps your sadness (if you had any) from the last chapter.

_Roughly 20 minutes ago..._

As he tilted towards the edge of the roof, Peter couldn’t help but notice how much his jaw ached. He had been holding his mouth in an uncomfortable position for quite some time, and it was starting to take it’s toll. _Of all the things to think about right now Parker._ He took a glance at the dizzying drop below, uselessly attempting to tame his screaming nerves. 

Peter glared at Baldy, brow furrowed as he attempted to stay focused. A sickening grin spread over the man’s face, and Peter couldn’t help but gulp. His senses sang with agony, Spider sense so overwhelming it was making him nauseous. He spared another glance at Ned, trying to look as apologetic as possible. Ned didn’t deserve this. 

“Bye Spider-Man. Have a nice flight!”

He watched his friend’s eyes widen in complete and absolute terror as the meaty hand holding his chair let go. A strangled cry escaped from Ned’s mouth.

Time slowed.

As Peter began to fall, he couldn’t help but lament his own stupidity. He had come up with crazy, _insane_ backup plans before, but nothing came close to this. This was practically suicide. 

The wind whistled past his ears, deafeningly loud. He twisted in his seat the best he could, opening his mouth. Clamped between his teeth was one of his older web shooters. He had snatched it from the bottom of his bag back in the alley, desperate to give himself any form of an advantage. He had kept it tucked in his cheek, somehow managing to keep it hidden. It was a miracle, really. Those guys were even stupider than he had thought. He would have preferred to use it when still on the roof, but with Ned in danger and no real way to use his hands, the web shooter had been useless.

Instead, he gotten himself into a position where he was falling rapidly from a building, and the only hope for his survival was sitting between his teeth. _Well_ , he thought, rather hysterically, _there was a first time for everything._

The ground was beginning to look dangerously close as he opened his mouth. Lips parted as wide as he dared, he bit down hard on the web shooter. The mechanism fired, the glorious, beautiful webbing attaching to the side of the building. His decent stopped abruptly, and Peter heard an audible crunch as his jaw pulled out of place. A muffled scream tore through his clenched teeth. All of his weight was suddenly placed on his neck, and it yanked painfully, fire roaring down his spine. His line of sight filled with black dots, and his lungs collapsed, air rushing out of him. His momentum shifted, and he picked up speed as he sailed towards the side of the building. 

_ohshitohshitohshit_

The pain in his jaw and neck became unbearable, tearing through every inch of his body, shredding every single nerve ending. His mouth fell open, unable to hold on any longer, and the damaged device spun away, Peter still falling. He had nearly reached the ground when the momentum carried him over to the building, and he desperately flailed, fighting to turn midair to avoid slamming his hands into the wall. Peter was mostly successful, taking the brunt of the impact on his right side. His brain barely registered the faint crunch that accompanied the crushing of the watch on his wrist. The device splintered, along with the bone underneath. The chair exploded beneath Peter, and the ropes loosened enough that he managed a tentative hold on the wall, clinging with one foot and his left hand. He tried to make his way down, only managing a dozen feet before the agony became too much. His vision speckled and filled with black, fire roaring under his skin. He started to slide, his grip on the wall failing as he lost consciousness. 

His hand peeled from the concrete, and Peter free-fell the last few feet. 

He lay there on the sidewalk, crumpled form atop of uncomfortably warm concrete and splinters of wood.

———————

Tony flew over the edge of the building and froze at the scene that greeted his eyes. Down of the sidewalk lay Peter, his body lying at a funky angle. The splintered remains of the chair he must’ve been tied to littered the concrete around him, and bit of rope wound around his limbs. Tony had to refrain from throwing up all over the inside of his suit.

Hesitantly, Tony landed next to Peter. He opened up the suit and stepped out, tears obscuring his vision. He knelt down next to his kid.

“Oh god Pete...” He whispered, a sob wracking his chest. Tony stretched out a shaking hand to touch the kid’s cheek. It was still warm. Tony gagged. He shifted closer to his kid, ignoring the splintered wood digging into his legs. Carefully, he scooped Peter into his lap, running his hand through the soft curls in the way he knew the kid used to love. 

The boy’s face was heavily bruised, a dark shadow covering the entirety of his jaw on one side. His wrist was bent at a funny angle and his whole right side was covered in scratches. Tony hugged him tightly, sobbing into Peter’s dusty shirt. All that time spent trying to protect this wonder, bright kid, and Tony had failed. He squeezed Peter even harder, his entire body shaking.

Suddenly, Peter groaned. Tony froze, thinking he had imagined it. Tony stared down at the Pete’s face in complete and utter disbelief. Friday had said his vitals had flatlined, and Peter had fallen off of the roof. There was no possible way...

Peter whined again, shifting in Tony’s arms, eyes dragging sluggishly open. “M’sr St’rk?”

Tony melted with relief, and began to laugh hysterically. His kid was alive. Peter was alive. Sure, he was pretty banged up and probably not in the best condition, but he was alive. 

“God Pete,” he said, slumping forward. “You just- god you scared the _shit_ out of me.” He attempted to pull Peter upright into a better hug, but stopped abruptly when Peter let out a yelp of pain. “Pete? What’s wrong?”

Peter hissed, shifting his neck a little. “Back h’rts. A lot. M’ jaw too. H’rd to- to talk.” 

Tony frowned in concern. “What happened? Most importantly, how the fuck are you still alive, Underoos? You got thrown off a building and Fri said your vitals had tanked.”

Peter laughed a little, but cut short when a wave of pain flared through his rib cage. Apparently, the collision with the wall had done a number on his ribs. “Uh- I kinda, I fell. But like- I had my web shooter in my mouth so it like attached to the building and then I slid and now I’m here and- hey is Ned ok?”

Tony had a difficult time understanding what the kid was saying. Peter was taking fast, (as per usual) and the damage to his jaw kept him from opening his mouth very wide, which resulted in a lot of mushy, garbled words. Plus, what the kid was saying didn’t make much sense to begin with. He did however, catch the question at the end, and couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Peter’s stupid loyalty to everyone but himself. The kid had nearly died, but was more concerned about his friend than himself. One of these days, that trait was going send Tony to the hospital. 

“Yeah, your buddy is alright. I took care of those guys up on the roof, too, so there’s nothing to worry about.” 

Peter tried to nod, forgetting about his neck, and yelled in pain when his spine screamed in response. His fingers dug into the front of Tony’s shirt.

Tony looked him over, the sense of relief that came with Peter being alive waning as he took in the amount of pain the kid was in. Whatever had happened, it had caused more damage than Tony could understand right now. 

“It’s ok Pete, hold still kiddo. I got you.”

He looked over at his suit standing in sentry mode behind him. “Fri, send for a medical team, will you?”

**Sure thing, Boss.**

Just then, Tony noticed the sound of approaching footsteps and he tensed. Had he missed someone? He glanced up, only to find Ned running towards him.

“Oh my god...” the kid breathed, looking down at Peter with tears in his eyes. “Peter!”

Peter shifted the best he could, trying to hide the hiss of pain that escaped through his clenched teeth. He looked up at his friend, and gave Ned a watery smile. “Hey Ned.”

Ned stared at him in disbelief, then turned his gaze onto Tony. “How...?”

Tony just shook his head. “I don’t know anymore than you kid.”

Ned sat down next to them, tears still evident on his face. He opened his mouth, and whatever Tony was expecting, it wasn’t what came next. “Peter, honestly you’re the worst! I though you had actually died! Again! I can’t believe you’d let them throw you off a building like that like why would you ever think that was a good idea?!”

Peter squinted at him, looking slightly surprised. He looked back down, avoiding both Tony and Ned’s eyes. “They were gonna hurt you Ned. I couldn’t let that happen.”

Ned let out an exasperated sigh. “So that gives you the right to give me a heart attack? Honestly Peter, for one of the smartest kids in our class, you’re really a dumbass sometimes.”

Tony witness the exchange in awe, and attempted to hold back a laugh. Ned had recited his own inner dialogue perfectly. As much as he loved Peter, the kid’s recklessness put more strain on his heart than was healthy.

Ned turned his attention to Tony, anger at Peter now depleted. “Is he gonna be ok?”

Tony looked down at Peter, who was beginning to drift off again. He carded his finger through Pete’s curls, careful not to move his neck. Peter let out a small hum of happiness. Tony sighed. “I think so. I mean, it’s Pete, why wouldn’t he be? Although, he may not survive the lecture that’s coming after he gets better.” He gave Ned a halfhearted grin.

Ned smiled back.

The two of them sat there in a comfortable silence, watching over Peter until the Med team arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! There’s an epilogue that I’ll post on a sec but the epilogue is a literal mess (cause I wrote it in 10 minutes, no joke) and it only exists to attempt to wrap up loose ends. Plus I wanted to write Tony yelling at Peter, so get excited for that.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Ned and Tony go back to their normal(ish) lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best with wrapping this up, and I hope there’s not too many lose threads. Anyways, thanks for reading guys. :)

The medical team arrived, and Peter was taken care of. A little over a week later, they cleared him to go back to school. His advanced metabolism took care of many injuries that would usually take months to heal. Honestly, the medical staff was impressed.

Once Peter was cleared though, he wasn’t exactly in the clear. He still had to explain the entire story to Tony. The explanation went pretty much like this:

“-so basically after Baldy threw me off the roof I used the web shooter in my mouth to stick to the side to the building. The web swung me over and I hit the wall pretty hard -not sure what happened to the web shooter cause I spit it out, and to be honest it tasted pretty gross, I wouldn’t suggest putting one in your mouth Mr. Stark it’s pretty nasty- anyway, so I hit the wall and my watch broke and my back hurt but I managed to stick with my foot and one hand and then I blacked out, and I think I fell cause I woke up on the ground and you were there. So yeah, that’s kinda what happened.” 

Absolute silence from Tony. Peter stared at him, anxious in anticipation. Then...

“PETER. BENJAMIN. PARKER. Why in _God’s name_ would you think that was a good idea?!! Imagine if the shooter had broken or-“

Etc. Etc. Etc. 

That lecture from Tony was probably the longest one Peter had ever been given. 

Compared to the one May gave him later, however, it was a casual conversation. Needless to say, Peter was unable to use the suit for a whole week, (despite his protests that he hadn’t even been in the suit during the incident) and he and Ned were never able to walk anywhere again. Ever. It was either the bus, subway, or Happy driving him. To his dismay, had Tony agreed.

As for Ned, he was a little shaken up, but fine. He was back to his usual, blabbering bouncy self in no time, which Peter was grateful for.

The two friends resumed their regular activities (as regular as you can get as two high school students, one of which has a superhero secret identity).

When Peter went back to school and Tony was no longer fretting in his hospital room for the majority of the day, he was finally able to turn his attention onto a new task. After a few phone calls, multiple visits, and a few hardly veiled threats, Mac Gargan was put into solitary confinement for an indefinite amount of time. Peter wouldn’t be hearing from him again.

And Tony was finally able to work on his nanotech armor. 

————————

He sat down at his desk and cracked his knuckles, activating the hologram of the prototype containment unit.

“Ok Fri, bring up the schematic for the Mark 50 suit, please.”

**Sure thing, Boss.**

Tony enlarged the hologram. “Perfect. Ok, so I was thinking that-“

**Boss, you’re wanted downstairs. Mr. Parker is here to see you.**

Tony sighed. “God damn it.” He mumbled, crumpling up the hologram. “I can never get anything done around here. Fri, close the Bleeding Edge project. I’ll be back in a bit. Well... hopefully.”

He turned on his heel, his exasperation at being interrupted fading as he stepped into the elevator. He was going to go hang out with his kid. A soft smile spread over Tony’s face as the elevator doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s done! Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoyed my crackhead writing! I appreciate your Kudos and feedback! :)
> 
> P.S. I tried to use the right number for Tony’s nanotech suit, but there were a lot of different answers when I looked it up, so sorry if I used the wrong one. I tried. :)
> 
> P.P.S. So there’s a weird glitch where the note from the first chapter is showing up on this one and I can’t get rid of it. Just ignore it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, yeet that’s the first chapter. Also, I wrote this whole thing before posting it but since I live in the middle of nowhere and the WiFi sucks, it might be a while for me to upload the whole thing. Anyways I hope you guys like this, please give me feedback if you have any. 
> 
> P.S To those of you who were reading my field trip fic, I’m sorry for not working on that. I got writers block and instead of working through it I wrote another fic instead. Makes sense, right? :) Anyways, I promise I’ll get on that. Sorry.


End file.
